


A Little Death

by tedzitoki



Category: K-pop, Savages (2012), Winner (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, True Love, minhoon, namsong - Freeform, taehoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedzitoki/pseuds/tedzitoki
Summary: Who sets the rules of love? Who says that what they have isn't the strongest one?





	

 

_Touch me, yeah_

_I want you to touch me there_

_Make me feel like I am breathing_

_Feel like I am human_

 

 

 

Small, even and foggy breaths escaped his pink lips as he gazed at the appearing city lights of the early night. There was something magical about it. The way blue and red painted the darkening sky that would turn black otherwise, the way the water shone and the way the air was _alive_. His eyes could even read out the signs on the far billboards and hear signalling cars in busy streets.

Long, elegant fingers ran through thick, wet locks of hair as Taehyun rested his back on the edge of the swimming pool, face full of tranquil pleasure.

Spending summer nights in that open terrace was almost a daily thing for the man. The pool that – he was certain – was built only for him let his mind and body relax and forget about little worries and fears of temporariness that could cloud even the happiest one’s mind.

Taehyun took a deep breath, inhaling the small candles’ that were placed on every side of the pool scent. He slowly brushed his neck, touching his own smooth skin for how pleasant the feeling was.

He was happy. He had everything and more.

Some shuffling behind made him stretch his neck to a side. On a small brown table, which stood just next to a wide couch and a fluffy bed with a beautiful white canopy, a bucket with ice and a bottle appeared. Three glasses placed next to it. Taehyun had clearly missed the housekeeper’s presence, but that didn’t really matter anymore.

He knew what kind of _other_ presence he would get and his smile couldn’t have been any more amused.

His small, but firm body slid down the wall until the man was completely underwater. He dived in deeper and deeper and swam to the other side of the pool, powerful water’s resistance making his body stretch and play with it. Taehyun got to the surface to breathe in some air and plopped on his back this time, his feet and arms helping him float as he stared at the sky. The Big Dipper was beautiful that night and a simple shiver ran down his spine, remembering tanned fingers on his own, tracing constellations in the sky together.

Taehyun stirred the water with a couple of strokes before he heard a chuckle somewhere close. He straightened his position, shiny eyes and a silly smile on his lips when he got a similar one in return.

Seunghoon stood next to the side couch of the terrace, hands in pockets, messy, wavy bangs as delinquent as ever – one of the things that drove Taehyun absolutely insane.

“I always miss the fun,” the older breathed out, fingers already laced on the edges of his t-shirt that was soon removed as the rest of his clothes. Taehyun chuckled when the latter jumped into the water with the silliest of faces, splashing some drops on his skin. Seunghoon stayed dived in, his shadow under water making circles around Taehyun’s standing body like a shark would do to its prey.

Suddenly, the younger felt hands on his ankles. They travelled to his knees, thighs, hips and firmly settled on his waist as Seunghoon’s head dashed out from the water at the same time.

“You are gorgeous,” he whispered silently, running a hand through Taehyun’s wet hair until it rested on the back of his neck.

They stared at each other for a long time, floating water sounds and city’s chaos ringing in their ears. Taehyun raised his arms to put them around Seunghoon’s shoulders, bringing their warm bodies completely intact as his lips touched the man’s fair skin on the neck. They brushed Seunghoon’s jaw, the cheekbones he loved so dearly. With little puffs of air he travelled from a temple to the older’s ear, smiling at the way the fingers dug deeper into the flesh of his waist from the stirred up sensations.

“I want you,” Taehyun whispered in his ear before giving it a tiny nip.

Seunghoon’s breath was shaky and he lowered his head a little to kiss the fair neck of the younger in return while his hand brushed the side of the small waist, sometimes travelling further to the hip, gripping at it. Then, the other hand seized the hair as the latter’s head was jerked back, long neck in display for the cat eyes to see.

Those passionate eyes only Seunghoon had and only Taehyun got to see. Those passionate eyes that made the younger the most desired person in the world. Those passionate eyes he lived to gaze at for the rest of his life. They were all his.

Taehyun simply smiled, even though his position wasn’t the most comfortable. His long fingers travelled down to the beautifully built chest, nails playing with the skin a little.

The action was enough for a deep groan from the older for his hand let go of the hair and gripped at the face instead. Seunghoon brushed his lips against the heart-shaped ones, pecking the corner slowly. Then, his tongue darted to Taehyun’s bottom lip as he licked it with much sensuality.

The younger gasped, arms around Seunghoon’s neck and his back arched, vibrations of pleasure travelling around his body. He felt his toes curl the moment their lips finally connected properly, with Seunghoon’s tongue slowly invading his mouth like he had the world’s time on his hands.

The kiss screamed love, passion and an unhealthy affection. As their lips became hungrier and hungrier – their hands completely lost control, bodies getting touched, gripped, squeezed and gently bruised in between. There was no time to even take proper breaths, only mouths opening against each other to suffocate even more.

Taehyun, with the water’s help, wrapped his legs around Seunghoon’s waist, thighs harshly pressed against the hipbones as the older moved them forward until the pale back hit the tiled wall.

They kissed and kissed… and kissed.

That, until Taehyun opened his eyes to finally lower Seunghoon’s boxers, but a corner of his eye caught something in the terrace.

He turned his head towards the entrance, Seunghoon now sucking on his neck with ferocity. Taehyun bit his lips, Mino’s eyes on his as he sat on the couch, legs wide spread and body bent forward with his elbows resting on his thighs.

He was watching them.

Taehyun shuddered and buried his hands in Seunghoon’s hair, who, in fact, was still oblivious, eating the younger’s skin deliciously.

Mino’s lips curled into a lopsided grin and Taehyun saw him mouth out a little mute “Hi”.

All he did was smile in return, the feeling of them all in one room ruling over him completely. _Now_ he had everything. He had both of his shades of love here.

Seunghoon moved from his neck to reach Taehyun’s lips, but stopped when he noticed him look somewhere else and did just the same.

“Well, are you done now?” Mino said. “Can we celebrate already?”

Taehyun chuckled and pecked Seunghoon’s lips one more time after seeing his disappointed reaction because of the interruption. _A beautiful interruption,_ Taehyun thought, but furrowed his eyebrows after realizing what Mino just said. “Celebrate what?”

Seunghoon gently placed his arms on Taehyun’s thighs that still held him tightly and placed his feet back on the ground. “Let’s get out of here, we have some good news.”

“Here,” Mino tossed them a couple of bathrobes, perfectly aware of what was happening underwater with a roll of his eyes.

Taehyun gave the man a once over as he walked to where he was sitting, taking in the black clothes Mino loved so much glued like a second skin to his wide body.

The youngest could never get used to it. He could never get enough of it.

Seunghoon and Mino.

They all met in college, dozens of parties and deep conversations later – being together was the only way. They moved from one city to another, made one business deal after another and built the life they had now. Together.

For them, the love had a shade of pureness, the one brothers had, which was probably the strongest of them all. For him, the love he had for each of them and _from_ them in return was not something only one person could share. It had passion, security, gentleness, roughness, deepness, carelessness, craziness, desperation, even.

It was impossible to measure it.

People said that whenever a person fell in love, a piece of a heart would be given to another, leaving him with only half of his. But it was not what Taehyun had. Instead of one heart, he felt like he had two. And they both were meant for each of his lovers. Fully. Unconditionally.

“So… What are the news?” Taehyun crouched down with his legs crossed, staring at the men just across the small table. They both sat on the couch, their heights affecting the younger even more as he was on the floor like a tiny child.

Mino and Seunghoon looked at each other with smiles and turned to the younger again.

“We made it. We made the deal,” Seunghoon chirped.

“The two million one?” Taehyun’s eyes popped out, hands already reaching for the bottle of champagne, which made sense now – both of his men planned to celebrate this from the start.

“Oh no no,” Seunghoon shook his head and Mino gave Taehyun a gentle smile. “Ten million was the final offer.”

“Ten million?” His eyes darted from one man to another, “for real?”

“Yes,” Seunghoon grinned and placed his arm around Mino’s shoulders. “But there is more.”

Taehyun was already removing the foil and the metal cage of the expensive bottle, shaky fingers from the good news. He looked up to them again, “more?”

Seunghoon bent his body even further, until his hand could reach Taehyun’s face. He cupped his cheek, fingers gently brushing his skin. “With this money… The gallery, _your_ gallery can be set in a week,” his touch quickly disappeared, eagle eyes watching Taehyun’s shocked expression.

“My gallery?”

“You wanted it, didn’t you? Mino and I have been arranging it for some months now, but we finally have enough money,” Seunghoon explained, “people will get to see your art, Taehyun.”

Taehyun could clearly remember the first time he showed his paintings to someone. That someone was Mino and it was one of the most beautiful nights of their confessions. The younger voiced out his dreams, the older did just the same. Taehyun had no thoughts of it being a reality so soon, if ever. He already had more than enough.

He sat silent, eyes close to tears, especially with the way both of them looked at him – there was nothing else, but love in the shades of brown and black.

The champagne bottle got neglected and the youngest stood up to walk to the sitting men and threw his arms around both of their necks. Taehyun felt Mino’s lips ghosting on his skin, just a small kiss placed after, for he knew he could hardly ever restrain himself.

“You are such a baby,” Seunghoon chuckled since Taehyun stayed glued to them for good five minutes without much words, just small thank you’s and I love you’s.

The young man lost the track of time. But he knew that they all had more alcohol in their systems than was needed. One bottle changed another, until they reached the phase of everything being funny and exciting.

All three of them sat crushed on the couch, laughing Taehyun in the middle.

Conversations were floating and silly smiles never disappeared for what it seemed like hours.

With drowsy eyes, Taehyun saw Seunghoon take a small plastic bag out, only three pills inside. It was nothing out of ordinary, all of the men enjoyed some extra stimulations with healthy restraints and the night was too perfect to leave it only to the alcohol. It was just the way they lived. And they loved it.

Mino was the first one to put the drug inside his mouth, but – to Taehyun’s surprise – his plan was different. The younger felt a strong grip around his neck when Mino pressed his lips harshly against his, felt how the pill travelled from that sinful tongue to his own. Taehyun opened his eyes, watching Mino lick his own lips after the short kiss. The younger brought his hand to the black, silky hair and buried his fingers in them before tracing his thick eyebrows and lips that were on his just seconds ago.

The drug was stronger than usual, for Taehyun felt it kicking in instantly. He let go of Mino and slumped on the couch, eyes closed and body going numb.

A kiss was placed on his cheek and the young man could tell that it was Seunghoon’s hot lips without opening his eyes. Taehyun stretched his neck, little bites on it only Mino did making him tingle. There were hands on his knees, travelling further under his white bathrobe, reaching his inner thighs and more.

He knew it wasn’t just one pair of hands touching him and he sighed in pleasure.

The lips that kissed his cheek pecked his temple and finally – his ear, giving it sweet whispers. Taehyun turned to the side where Seunghoon’s voice was coming from and found the lips even his shut eyes longed for. The kiss was sloppy, but just enough for him to want it to last forever. Seunghoon’s kisses were promising, loving and full of _him_. Full of love for him. Their tongues danced in sync, hands buried and making the mess of the wet hair.

Taehyun lowly moaned when he felt _other_ hands undo the belt of his bathrobe and rough fingers removing the clothe from his shoulders, leaving his skin burnt from the heat. Mino’s lips traced his back, as the bathrobe fell lower and lower, until it was completely gone.

His pink lips were devoured. His skin from the back was set on fire. It may have been drugs, but Taehyun thought he could die from pleasure that moment and regret nothing.

Soon enough, with Seunghoon still sucking the life out of him, he felt Mino’s hands on his wet boxers, lowering them just enough for the man to get his most intimate parts exposed on a silver platter.

A single and swift slap made Taehyun bite Seunghoon’s lips unconsciously, both of them hissing in each other’s mouths. Mino, in the meantime, had his portion of the younger’s perky ass all to himself, his fingers mercifully dug in the skin. Nips, bites, sucks, kisses and slaps were enough for the devoured one to moan once again, leaving Seunghoon to hold his body tightly for he had no power left. Even though electric shocks of pleasure reached his every cell.

The longer they played – the more _unaware_  Taehyun was becoming. No wonder drugs always prolonged orgasms and sexual intercourses – he couldn’t tell what and when was happening anymore. All he knew that two men loved every single inch of his body for nothing was left untouched. Taehyun burned and burned and burned. With heat, with lust, with sin.

At some point, he remembered Mino harshly grab his thighs and make him kneel while his fingers touched and thrusted here and there. He could remember Seunghoon’s hands on his hair as he kissed the man’s chest, travelling lower and lower until he had something to suck on.

Then, Taehyun could swear Seunghoon was the one to pick him up and plop him on the fluffy bed made just for their pleasure only. One pair of lips were against his, the other – all over his thighs and a rim of muscles. The youngest moaned and screamed and gasped, but the men were only getting more intense and stimulating.

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw Seunghoon smile at him, lips naughtily crooked to a side and his body’s weight leaving his completely. He stood up and walked around the bed to stand beside his head while Taehyun felt differently built body lean on his this time. Mino’s tanned skin was torturously beautiful in the night’s sky and when his plum lips finally gave him a deep, open kiss, the younger mewled since it felt like an eternity. In the end, Seunghoon was the kisser of the group, while Mino specialized in _other_ things.

His delicate, already marked neck was attacked next, together with the hole that was prepared long time ago. Only then he realized that Mino was still fully clothed, but the moment their eyes met - the man seemed to have read his mind for his tee was shed from his body in frantic movements. Taehyun unconsciously brought his ankles to the man’s back, spreading his legs when he heard the sound of his black jeans’ zipper.

However, these worships did not let him rest easily like that. Seunghoon watched the pair for a while, but had Taehyun grunt when he grabbed his messy hair and straightened his head before poking his abused lips with the tip of the hard cock for the second time that night. Or third. Taehyun couldn’t tell anymore.  All he knew that he submissively opened his mouth, giving the veiny length a lick just before forming a beautiful “O” with his lips and giving Seunghoon’s member just enough pressure as the latter started moving slowly, scared to hurt Taehyun’s throat from a backward angle.

The youngest realized that he was so used to the fingers _inside_ of him, that he had completely forgotten about Mino’s presence when his mind, or more likely – his mouth, was already so full of the tall man.

Taehyun pressed his thighs firmer around Mino, giving him signals to finally touch him properly. The young man felt strong hands on his chest and stomach, as well as Seunghoon’s firm and somehow soothing brushes of fingers on his face when _something_ burning hot poked his entrance.

His walls opened with the first, painfully slow thrust. Mino stayed inside, letting him get used to the size, his held-in grunts ringing in Taehyun’s ears. The cock twitched, but did not move, even though it was already massaging every spot it reached. Taehyun had other plans, as much as he could think with the gorgeous length of Seunghoon’s ruin his mouth and that sexy voice of delight make him feel like his lips were doing something right. Something _extremely_ right.

Without wasting much time, Taehyun started rolling his hips, Mino still buried deep inside of him. With the help of his ankles that were rested on the man’s back muscles, he moved his body so the cock slid in and out of him. Seunghoon slowed down his actions in the meantime, leaning down to grab Taehyun’s chin and devour his lips as the penetration started. Mino moaned out from the quickened pace of the younger’s self-fucking and dragged his burning fingers along his tensed thigh, leaving bruises in between.

What came after were only fractions in Taehyun’s memory. Like people who experienced summer romances had. The only difference was that it wasn’t just a seasonal thing – he was loved for many years just like this and he knew that many more would come.

Hands were travelling on his flesh, lips were leaving hickeys, sometimes even making some blood gush out. Seunghoon thrusted. Mino thrusted. And Taehyun just moaned and screamed while doing his best to give the men the love they deserved.

Was their love healthy?

There was no answer to that, because every person loved differently and they did just the same.

Was it wrong?

Taehyun had never felt better about anything else in his life.

Seunghoon’s chest was slowly going up and down, eyes closed and calmest of grimaces on his face. Taehyun lay on top of him, leg threw over his body as his fingers brushed the sweaty chest. The youngest was surrounded by warmness, Mino’s hands on his waist and body pressed on his back. He was sleeping too and that made Taehyun smile. Both men worked him out to the point of fainting, yet here they were, lost in their dreams, still sticky bodies completely lifeless while Taehyun was the one to soothe them. He pecked Seunghoon’s lips and took Mino’s hand to do just the same to his knuckles.

They were his. And he was theirs.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah. A threesome. Based on Savages. That's all.  
> I've never wrote a threesome before and in general I haven't written a smut in a long time so I am so sorry. I actually wanted this to come out differently, but it is what it is. I just wanted to try.


End file.
